Snoggletog Memories
by DragonSoul12
Summary: While the teens are at the Great Hall they all remember Snoggletog the year before. Secrets that are trying to be hidden finally are spilled for the teens. WARNING! Contains spoilers of Gift of the Night Fury! Please Review! ENJOY! :D I don't own HTTYD.


Hiccup and the other teens walked into the Great Hall to join their families for dinner. But today wasn't a normal day for Berk. Or it is but it only comes once a year. That day was their annual holiday, Snoggletog. Snoggletog is one of the most fun days for everybody. All of the teens' families were all sitting together so they were grateful for that, because now they could all sit with each other. Fishlegs was sitting beside Hiccup who was beside Astrid. So basically Hiccup was in between the two he liked the most. On the other side of the table was Snotlout then Ruffnut and finally Tuffnut. Snotlout would have been very grateful to switch places with Hiccup but that was not going to happen. It didn't take long for them to strike up conversations. Since it was Snoggletog everyone was excited and had something on their minds.

"HA! And then, Ruffnut totally failed at flipping and just landed on her face! Oh that was pretty fun!" Tuffnut said only to receive a glare from Ruffnut. "What! I was just saying!... but it was funny you have to admit it." Tuffut said nudging his sister. Snotlout got ticked off when Ruffnut got bumped into him from Tuffnut nudging her.

"Would you guys mind! You do know there is another person here right! If you push her you push me and I don't want to be pushed into Bucket at the moment!" Snotlout said pointing to Bucket who was sitting next to him with Mulch. Snotlout didn't like him very much. He was just very annoying to him. Hiccup just rolled his eyes as he watched the two fight. They had started, during their talking fight, to push Ruffnut back and forth so she would slam into the other person. If Ruffnut wasn't there then they would tackle each other but since she was there that was the best they could do.

"Uh guys!... Hello!... There is someone between you two!...Can you guys stop!... I'm going to be sick if you guys keep doing this!... Guys!" Ruffnut was said trying to get the two to stop pushing her back and forth. Apparently the two boys hadn't heard her and only did it harder. Hiccup watched as they pushed her back and forth, but finally decided to put a stop to it when he saw Ruffnut's face start to get a greenish tint to it.

"GUYS! Seriously she wasn't kidding when she said she was going to get sick! Stop!" Hiccup said loud enough for the two to know that he was serious. The two looked over at Hiccup who was staring at them until they stopped, then they looked back at Ruffnut who looked really dazed and shaken… literally. And not to mention the green coloring, but since they stopped it started to go away. Hiccup was glad because he didn't want to see any sickness anywhere.

"Hiccup… yes I'm saying this… Thank you." Ruffnut said sounding relieved from the shaking. Hiccup nodded his 'your welcome'. The two boys glared at each other but still stopped.

"Glad that's over." Hiccup sighed.

"Yeah… Hey Ruff you ok?" Astrid said turning her attention to Ruffnut who was almost fully recovered.

"Yes, I'm fine now." Ruffnut said smiling at her. This was the time of year that Ruffnut wasn't her usually mean and rude self, but her nice self, which only comes very seldomly. There was an awkward moment of silence between all the teens. Astrid couldn't handle awkward silences so she broke it. "Hey did anyone see that Snow-Gronckle some kids made last year in the snow?"

Hiccup was confused as to what she meant, but all the other teens except Astrid and Hiccup did a simultaneous 'Oh yeah' as they all remembered the Snoggletog a year before. Since Hiccup was in the workshop making Toothless' new prosthetic tail fin that allows him to fly on his own, he had no idea what she was talking about.

"I remember that! It was so cute! But the kids looked so sad. Well now we know where they had gone! Thanks to this guy!" Fishlegs said nudging Hiccup gently with his elbow. But Hiccup was still confused.

"Um… yeah… I'm totally confused right now… What Snow-Gronckle was there?" Hiccup asked looking at Astrid. Astrid looked at him in disbelief that he didn't know.

"You don't know? But Hiccup it was sitting outside all day. And you were outside… all day. Remember it was when I brought the… OH yeah! You were in the workshop the whole day!" Astrid said playfully facepalming herself. "Duh! No wonder you don't know! Anyways… Oh yeah did you guys like the Yaknog that I made last year! I'm going to make it again this year, I just need to find some left over yak that we have." Astrid said proud of her 'creation' from the year before. But hearing the word 'Yaknog' both Hiccup's and Snotlout's eyes widened as they slowly looked up staring forward. That is until they saw each other looking up with the same fear in their eyes. Hiccup looked at Snotlout as Snotlout looked at him. Hiccup brought his right hand up and pretended to scratch his eye, but in doing so he made sure his mouth was out of sight of Astrid who was sitting to his right. As he pretended to scratch his eye he looked at Snotlout and mouthed the words 'did you have it too?' Snotlout slowly nodded looking scared at the thought of Astrid making the Yaknog again. Hiccup was also scared like Snotlout was. It was ironic that those two where the ones who got the taste of Yaknog because they are both in the same family, being cousins and all.

"Oh, uh, y-yeah. I-It was… great." Snotlout lied. Astrid didn't seem to catch his nervousness. Fishlegs then remembered the face Snotlout had given him when Astrid offered him some. Fishlegs didn't want to even think of what all was in the so called drink.

"Good! Can you believe you two are the only two who would drink it!" Astrid asked all excited. Both of them gave a nervous laugh and looked at each other.

"Yeah. It was our, pleasure." Hiccup said nervously. Astrid smiled as she ate a few more bites off her there was another silence that spread. But Hiccup was the one who broke it this time.

"OH, I just remembered! I forgot to ask you guys this last year! But I forgot and have no idea how I remember it now… Anyways, what did you all do last year when I was gone? After a certain someone's dragon stole me taking me to Dragon Island." Hiccup asked turning his gaze over to Fishlegs who was giving his innocent smile. Everyone of the teens looked up and at each other. The memory came rushing back to them. The time they… exploded Berk with dragon eggs. The same dragon eggs that belonged to the dragon that belonged to the 'certain someone'. They all had done their best to keep that secret away from Hiccup. If he knew what had happened when he was gone he would flip out.

"You know, just, the normal Snoggletog stuff… Decorated, uh, went around and talked to people." Ruffnut said trying not spill any information.

"Really? Then why, when I came back, was the big Snoggletog tree down? And Astrid was on a roof?" Hiccup asked and suspicious.

"Uh! I was on the roof because someone had, uh, accidentally… forgot his mug?" Astrid said trying to come up with an excuse and then everyone looked at her like 'really, that's the best you could come up with', and she had gone crazy.

"Someone forgot his… Ok why in Thor's name would anyone go up on the top of their house with a mug!" Hiccup asked. Astrid was mentally hitting herself in the head.

"I don't know!" Astrid said.

"If you don't know then why were you up there getting it? Also I could have sworn I saw you holding a hammer and some nails. Why?" Hiccup asked finally getting her. She was caught.

"Because… We might have, MIGHT HAVE, given everyone a baby Gronckle egg, and possibly… blew a few housed up… and destroyed the Snoggletog tree." Astrid said trying to make it sound like nothing. But Hiccup's eyes widened real big when he heard this.

"Y-you what! You guys blew up houses and set destroyed the Snoggletog tree! Why would you do that! You know dragon eggs explode!" Hiccup said almost panicking. Everyone sighed and looked at Astrid who was looking guilty and trying to hide the fact that it was her idea. Hiccup looked at all the teens looking for an answer. Tuffnut was the one who spoke up.

"Well, we didn't know about the dragon eggs exploding so how were we supposed to know. And how do you know about them exploding? Aside from seeing it in training." Tuffnut asked thinking that he practically had Hiccup cornered. But he was wrong instead Hiccup just answered the question like he knew it the whole time.

"Because, Tuffnut, I was stolen by Meatlug and flew off to Dragon Island, where all the dragon left to, to lay their eggs." Hiccup simply said. Tuffnut's eyes widened feeling very stupid.

"Ok well, we told you what we did, and what happened… now you have to tell us what it was like on Dragon Island when you went." Fishlegs said. Hiccup smiled as he remembered his experience at Dragon Island.

"Well, when I got there, Fishlegs, I went on a search for Toothless. But he wasn't there, but the first thing I saw was all these dragons, Nadders, Nightmare, Gronckles, and Zipplebacks with their little baby dragons. They were so cute but you guys know that because we brought them back to Berk. Anyways I went around calling Toothless and found this one Gronckle rolling it's eggs into a deep hole with water in it. I had no idea what it was doing, rolling it's eggs into the hole. I looked into the hole and saw this flash of light and then a baby Gronckle swim out, then there were like two or three more that followed that. And then I found an egg that it had missed and I went over to pick it up and give it to her but it kind of, blew up in my face. So that blew me back far, causing me to land hard on my back… So then I found Hookfang and Stormfly and I rode Hookfang back and accidentally started the return migration of the dragons. So… that's pretty much it." Hiccup said half out of breath. All the teens were staring at him amazed at what he told them and they were all excited.

"Wow that is so cool! Well, except the part where you got a dragon eggs blown up in your face. That must of hurt." Astrid said.

"Ha, yeah you think. I got blown back and that would be why my clothes had little charred spots on it when I came back." Hiccup replied.

"Oh ok that makes sense. What else did you do?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup looked up thinking and he just shrugged.

"That's pretty much it really. The only part I left out was when I was still here and in the workshop all night making the new tail fin for Toothless. But that's it." Hiccup said not having anything else to say. The teens carried on other conversations about very random things and they just kept talking and having a fun time. Soon Hiccup could hear and feel the thumping of heavy feet on the ground coming towards them. He turned around to see what it was, only to find that his father was coming towards them. But he had a very straight face and that made Hiccup uneasy. "Uh hey Dad. What's up?" Hiccup asked. His only reply was a firm grip on his shoulder. Pretty soon he was being dragged from his seat… literally. "Uh, w-what are you doing?... Dad?... What's going on?... And can you let go of my shoulder?" Hiccup asked very confused as his father continued to drag him. He could hear the snickers and laughs come from the other teens. He looked back at them only to see the twins and Snotlout laughing, Fishlegs looking confused, and Astrid half worried and half confused. He saw as Astrid mouthed to him 'What is he doing?', and Hiccup shook his head mouthing 'I have no idea'.

The teens watched as Stoick dragged Hiccup up to the main platform in the Great Hall. When they got up there he finally let him go and as soon as he did Hiccup immediately brought his hand up and rubbed his shoulder in the spot that the chief gripped him.

"Excuse me everyone!" Stoick shouted to everyone not a hint of anger or madness in his voice. Hiccup was still confused. The crowd of people calmed down and got quiet and looked at Stoick to see what was going on. "As you all know last year for Snoggletog all the dragons had left the island for a reason none of us knew about. We had some… interesting experiences when Hiccup was gone but he returned with more dragons and answers than what he left with. We are all thankful that we can now spend the holidays with dragons but none of this would have happened if Hiccup here hadn't found Toothless and taught us how to train dragons. If it weren't for him we would still be fighting them and have a non-peaceful life you could say. And I'm glad to have him as my son and have him here." Stoick said out to the crowd who soon started to applause for Hiccup. Stoick set a gently hand on HIccup's shoulder. HIccup was smiling totally surprised at this announcement. He looked up at Stoick when he felt the hand make contact with his shoulder.

"Thanks Dad." Hiccup said as he smiled looking up his father who was smiling and was for once totally happy and cheerful with no anger. Stoick gave a laugh patting him.

"Now let's all have a good time and enjoy this years Snoggletog!" Stoick shouted out to the crowd. Everyone in the Great Hall shouted their excited ment. Hiccup sent back to his seat. When he sat back down in his seat Astrid noticed him looking down at his lap, slouching a little, blushing majorly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Astrid asked. Trying to get him to look up. He did. He raised his head with a faint smile on his face.

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that that was just a little embarrassing." Hiccup chuckled a little.

"But hey it's true so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. You're amazing." Astrid said hugging him. He gave a small laugh returning in the hug. When the broke apart they were smiling.

"Thanks Astrid." Hiccup said as he looked at the other teens who were all just talking about stuff. He was thankful to have friends like them. Snotlout, the one who is always talking about himself and trying to impress Astrid but he was a fun guy. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were just goofy and always fun to be around because they alway will put a smile on your face. Fishlegs is a funny smart guy who is always interested in things. Astrid was funny, smart, and very enjoyable to be around. Hiccup liked the challenges that he gets from them and likes them. Hiccup smiled as he remembered all the fun times they had.

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid called out. The teens soon followed in saying it. This was definitely a Snoggletog Hiccup will not forget.


End file.
